


Linen and Love

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining Spencer, and i WILL do it for him, hehehe spencer in love, spencer likes his hair being played with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: After Y/N touches Spencer’s hair while he’s asleep, the two fall in love.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Linen and Love

**Author's Note:**

> a filled request i got from an anon on tumblr! i loved writing this mwah

You and Spencer had slowly become closer through the past couple of weeks. Neither of you knew why, but you supposed it had something to do with a particular case.

It involved kids. The bad ones always did. Spencer never said there was any reason that they were so bad for him. He didn’t have any kids himself. Sometimes you supposed it was because he could relate to them, having a parent not pay attention enough to notice their trauma. It was almost as if he was still a small child and all you wanted to do was take care of him.

The two of you sat side by side on the plane. A book was laid out in front of Spencer and he held his head up with his fists against his cheeks, elbows on the table. You listened to music through your headphones, trying to drown out the details of the case that still lingered in your mind.

“Is he asleep?” Morgan’s voice interrupted the beat of your playlist.

You glanced over to the lanky man sitting next to you.

He was, in fact, asleep. His head was still in his hands and he was almost snoring, letting out small noises as he breathed. The beige knit sweater he was wearing instead of his regular button up shirt he wore for work did look pretty comfortable.

Morgan chuckled when you nodded and went back to scrolling through his phone. What seemed like only a couple of minutes but was undeniably at least 5 songs later, Spencer began to mumble under his breath.

“You okay, kid?” Morgan whispered.

He didn’t get an answer. Instead Spencer furrowed his brows and his arms lowered to the table with a smack along with his head getting buried into his book. You leaned forward and lightly touched his shoulder as if asking for permission. When he didn’t react you moved your hand up his shoulder and to his neck. You rubbed the skin on his neck once or twice before reaching to his hair. You tugged a little before smoothing out his curls to the right. He stopped murmuring and opened his eyes.

You pulled back as quick as you could, knowing the genius had a strange aversion to touch. It was then that you realized how close you had been. He smelled like fresh laundry and soft linen.

“Everything good, Reid?” Morgan restated.

“Yeah, It was just a dream.” He pulled himself out of the book but his eyes lingered on yours for just a second.

He leaned back in his seat and that was the end of it.

The next time you touched his hair you were in the office going through case files.

Morgan and Spencer were talking above the desk dividers, and you only heard snippets through the sound blasting in your earbuds.

“Hey, Y/N. I got a question for you.” Morgan snapped you out of the trance caused by your music.

“Yeah?”

“If the kid here can’t stop thinki-”

“Derek, stop it!” Spencer cut him off.

“Anyways, if he can’t get out of his head and stop thinking about a certain someone, is he in love?” Morgan managed to get out as Spencer looked at him like he might maul the larger man.

“Oh!! Does our genius have someone?” Garcia, who had clearly been eavesdropping, said as she walked up behind you.

“No, at least not yet, I hope. I swear it’s just a crush!” Spencer defended. You noticed the glace he gave you when he said hope.

“Well, I really think that depends on you. If this person is taking up so much of your thought, you should ask why. If they’re all caught up in there because they did something to make you feel that way, it could be completely platonic, but if they did something that made you realize how much they affected you, you could be in love. It’s all up to you, Spencer.” You concluded your rant and walked over to the coffee maker.

While you filled your coffee cup you heard the back and forth of Spencer asking Garcia and Morgan if you’re right. They said yes, of course.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, kid. We can’t have you spontaneously combust just because of your so-called crush.” Morgan ruffled Spencer’s hair and walked back to his desk.

Before Spencer could fix his hair with himself, you replaced Morgan’s rough hands with your own and pushed it to the side.

“You really need to trust yourself, Spencer.” You sighed.

“I’m working on it.” He purred, leaning up into your touch.

The rest of the workday went by quickly, but just as you were about to leave JJ came in with a case file and sighed.

The case was simple. Just some fucker with mommy issues and a dick that couldn’t stay hard unless he groomed the girl. It didn’t even seem like a day had passed before you were back on the plane home.

Despite the easy profile of the killer, you could tell it took something out of Spencer. You weren't going to mention it but now Spencer was wearing the same beige sweater he wore on the day you touched his hair for the first time, and he stood in front of you, about to cry, asking if he could curl up onto your lap where you laid.

“Of course you can, Spencer. Come here.” You leaned up and took his arms in your hands. You laid back together and he wrapped his arms around your waist, “So what’s bothering you?”

“You.” He nearly sobbed. You could almost feel the tightness he was holding in his throat.

“What? What about me?”

“Everything. I think I love you Y/N.”

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, Reid.” He winced at the use of his last name. “Are you sure? What makes you think that?”

“When you touched my hair. I was having a nightmare that the whole team was being killed by an unsub. Your touch woke me up and that’s when I realized that I love you. After what you said I thought maybe it could just be platonic, but then Morgan touched my hair, and I desperately wanted it to be you instead. And then it was, so please don’t hate me?”

“Spencer, sweetie, I could never hate you.” You took his face in your hands, “I love you too much for that.”

You captured his lips in a sweet kiss. His lips were softer than you could’ve even imagined. The kiss was over as soon as it started. You were on a plane full of profilers, and even though they were all asleep one of them could wake at any second.

“Now, why did that case get you so hard?”

“He took pieces of hair from each of his victims. Does that make me weird for loving when you touch my hair?”

“Absolutely not, Spencer. You know that.” You said, reaching down and running your hand through his curly locks.

Spencer stayed wrapped around your torso and you got the chance to smell his hair again. It still smelled of linen, but now of love, too.


End file.
